User blog:Grrrbear26/Rerian, The Blood Runner (Custom Champ Rework)
This is a rework of my first custom champion, here is the original: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grrrbear26/Rerian,_The_Blood_Hunter |date = 12/1/2013 |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 355 (+70) |damage= 51 (+4) |range = 135 |resource = health |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (1.25) |attackspeed = 0.643 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.9) |speed = 335 }} Rerian is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities | }} Rerian rips blood out of nearby enemies, dealing magic damage. When an enemy is damage by this, they fire a drop of blood at Rerian. It this blood hits Rerian he is healed for 10% of the damage dealt to the target. If the blood came from a champion it heals him for 20% instead. This ability can be cast while inside of a champion due to Hemoleap. It will only affect the target if used this way, and Rerian will automatically be healed. This ability can also be cast while dashing in or a out of a champion, and will act normally this way. |leveling = |range = 350 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health }} | }} Rerian gains flat bonus movement speed for .75 seconds. During this duration he is immune to movement impairing effects. Whenever a stack of Blood Poisoning is consumed, Restless Blood’s current cooldown is reduced by 20% for each stack. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health }} | }} Every second Rerian applies a stack of Blood Poisoning to his dagger, up to 5 stacks. Auto attacks consume charges of Blood Poisoning, deal bonus magic damage for each stack consumed this way. Only one stack can be consumed per attack against Minions and Monsters. |leveling = }} | }} Rerian Dives into target enemy champion, dealing magic damage in the form of current health, and becoming untargetable, and invulnerable. While inside, the enemy champion is slowed by 3% for every 5% health that Rerian has and every 5% missing health the target has. For the next 3 seconds, Hemoleap can be activated again to dash out of the champion towards target location, dealing true damage in the form of missing health. |leveling = |cooldown = 60/50/40 |cost = 100 |costtype = health |range = 500 }} | }} Lore Rerian was born in the slums of Noxus. His mother was married to a Hemomancer, supposedly one of a kind. He had left long before his birth, and traveled south to an unknown temple. His mother died of disease a few years after his birth. Growing up alone is hard. Growing up alone in Noxus is near impossible, but Rerian managed by acting as a courier between crime syndicates. Rerian saw everything, Death, Murder, Hate, Lust. And he hated it, but he hated his own involvement in it even more. He hated that he had to do this to survive. One fateful day while running on a rooftop from some more angry customers, a sharp debilitating pain erupted in his gut mid jump. Failing to properly land on the next roof, he fell down the alley way, and was impaled on a sharp piece of wood twice the length of his body. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he saw the customers approach his body. They looked at him for a few seconds, then walked away. "He's already dead, his brain just hasn't figured that out yet." Rerian blacked out. Rerian awoke to see himself covered in his own blood, slithering around him sealing his stomach and head wounds. It had even ate away at the wood inside and around him. Two years later, Rerian appeared at the doorsteps of the League of Legends. With powers only seen in another champion: Vladimir. He asked only one thing: To oppose Noxus in every match. Lore Spoilers Rerian is the son of Vladimir's former master, that splitting pain that happened mid jump was his father dying to Vladimir, this triggered his inborn abilities. Out of game, lore-wise he is far weaker than Vladimir and doesn't have all of the abilities as him. He is self taught. Category:Custom champions